mattiethemousexreaderrabbit4everloverfandomcom-20200215-history
A Lion's Life
A Lion's Life is MattietheMouseXReaderRabbit4everlover's movie spoof of Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life. It appeared on YouTube on April 18, 2015 because of "Inside Out" coming out on June 19, 2015. '' ''Cast: *''Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Flik'' *''Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Princess Atta'' *''Ryan (The Wild) as Dot'' *''Adult Nala (The Lion King) as The Queen Ant'' *''Mr. Weenie (Open Season) as Aphie'' *''Young Kiara and Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Dot's 2 Boyfriends'' *''Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Mr. Soil'' *''Sarabi (The Lion King) as Dr. Flora'' *''Mufasa (The Lion King) as Thorny'' *''Sampson (The Wild) as Cornelious'' *''Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Hopper'' *''Kaa (The Jungle Book) as Molt'' *''Prince John (Robin Hood) as Thumper'' *''Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) and Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) as Axel and Loco'' *''The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as P.T. Flea'' *''Papa Mousekewitiz (An American Tail) as Francis'' *''Bernard (The Rescuers) as Slim'' *''Fievel Mousekewitiz (An American Tail) as Heimlich'' *''Manny (Ice Age) as Dim'' *''Adult Terk (Tarzan) as Gypsy'' *''Adult Tantor (Tarzan) as Manny'' *''Ellie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) as Rosie'' *''Crash and Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) as Tuck and Roll'' *''Boog and Elliot (Open Season) as The Fly Brothers'' *''Shaw (Open Season) as Thud the Big Fly'' *''Scamp and Junior (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Baby Maggots'' *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy (Disney) as Flies who throw berries at Manny'' *''Roo and Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) as Harry and Bug Friend'' *''Diego (Ice Age) as Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign'' *''Sid (Ice Age) as Mime Bug'' *''Otis (Barnyard) as Bartender'' *''Ursa (Open Season 3) as Cockroach Waitress'' *''Giselle (Open Season) as Mosquito Waitress'' *''Luiz (Rio) as Slick'' *''Dug (UP) as Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' *Momma Dino (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as The Bird'' *''Baby Dinosaurs (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Chicks'' Chapters: #''A Lion's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time'' #''A Lion's Life Part 2 - Princess Kiara Gets Stressed Out'' #''A Lion's Life Part 3 - Kovu's Invention'' #''A Lion's Life Part 4 - Ryan Meets Kovu'' #''A Lion's Life Part 5 - Kovu Looses the Food'' #''A Lion's Life Part 6 - The Animal Villains!'' #''A Lion's Life Part 7 - Ryan Meets Prince John'' #''A Lion's Life Part 8 - Kovu's Trial'' #''A Lion's Life Part 9 - Kovu Goes for Help'' #''A Lion's Life Part 10 - The Great Prince of the Forest's Circus'' #''A Lion's Life Part 11 - The Great Prince of the Forest Gets Burnt'' #''A Lion's Life Part 12 - City Lights'' #''A Lion's Life Part 13 - Kovu Tries to Find Warriors'' #''A Lion's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act'' #''A Lion's Life Part 15 - Kovu's Flight Home'' #''A Lion's Life Part 16 - Kovu is Back'' #''A Lion's Life Part 17 - Celebration'' #''A Lion's Life Part 18 - "Circus Animals!?"'' #''A Lion's Life Part 19 - A Dinosaur!'' #''A Lion's Life Part 20 - Kiara Apologizes to Kovu'' #''A Lion's Life Part 21 - Kovu Has a Plan'' #''A Lion's Life Part 22 - Building the Bird'' #''A Lion's Life Part 23 - The Animal Villains' Hideout'' #''A Lion's Life Part 24 - The Animal Villains' Go Back to the Island'' #''A Lion's Life Part 25 - The Party'' #''A Lion's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations'' #''A Lion's Life Part 27 - The Animal Villains Arrive'' #''A Lion's Life Part 28 - Ryan Runs For Her Life'' #''A Lion's Life Part 29 - Ryan Begs Kovu to Come Back'' #''A Lion's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1)'' #''A Lion's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2)'' #''A Lion's Life Part 32 - Kovu to the Rescue'' #''A Lion's Life Part 33 - The Great Prince of the Forest Burns the Bird'' #''A Lion's Life Part 34 - The Animals Band Together'' #''A Lion's Life Part 35 - The Fight'' #''A Lion's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Shere Khan's Demise'' #''A Lion's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again'' #''A Lion's Life Part 38 - End Credits'' Movie Used: *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' ''Clips: *The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Wild (2006)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Open Season 2 (2008)'' *''Open Season 3 (2010)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''Fievel's American Tails (1992)'' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001)'' *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy in: The Three Musketeers (2004)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Barnyard (2006)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Up (2009)'' ''Songs: *The Time of Your Life'' *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight (from The Lion King) - Elliot Yamin''